1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a termite alarm unit capable of constantly watching for termites or white ants which may eat woody parts of a house and providing an external indication of the invasion thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, the invasion of termites into a house has been visually inspected by an investigator, who does not crawl under the floor of the house until a request for investigation is made by the owner of the house.
Although the termites are often detected upon the investigation requested by the owner of house, the detection will be unfortunately too late. Namely, a request for the investigation is not made until winged ants appear or termites are seen by accident, whereupon the house has been already heavily eaten by the termites so as to replacement of a part of the house.
For this reason, the investigation should be frequently carried out by the investigator, but such is costly or actually impossible to carry out due to insufficient investigators.